Rise of Heroes
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The government is sending on mission its private superhero squad to capture the remaining heroes and villains went underground. Although the Powerpuff Girls are having trouble identifying with the new order, there is an even bigger treat menacing in the background, which is about to change the world forever.


**A/N: Based on the comic created by foeri. Written and uploaded with his permission, also to celebrate, this is my 500th story submission on this site. Read & Review!**

* * *

Our story begins June 3rd, 2016 in an area known as North Kripplystan. There was serious business going on and it also involved the Powerpuff Girls along with extras to help based on various adventures they've had recently.

"Calling the Command Center," Blossom held her ear piece. "Permission to execute Omega-3 Formation."

 ** _'Permission granted.'_** The Command Center replied.

"Copy that, we're moving in over," Blossom nodded before looking to the others. "We attack on the east side of the building."

Ben, Robotboy, and the Girls then flew off to where they needed to go to begin their mission.

* * *

The brick wall broke down as an explosive blasted in the room.

"We've been compromised, everybody run!" Robin called out to Krunk, Stickybeard, Katz, and Skeletor. However, before he could go any further, the heroes had come to stop them.

"Don't make your position worse, Robin." Blossom glared at the so-called Boy Wonder.

"NO!" Robin glared back. "You are making it harder for us. Can't you really see? We are fighting for justice!"

"In that case, I am really sorry, but you leave us no choice." Blossom replied.

The heroes then went to attack the villains. Blossom dodged Robin's crane kicks and stars, Ben transformed into Four Arms to go against Krunk, Robotboy made sonic blasts to irritate Skeletor, Bubbles was facing against Captain Stickybeard, and Buttercup was breaking the back of Katz. It was the final showdown.

Blossom soon punched Robin firmly in the face and made his crane get out of the way, Bubbles upper-cutted Stickybeard, Buttercup kicked Katz in the face, Robotboy punched Skeletor's head, and Four Arms slammed his fists onto Krunk's head. Soon enough, after getting badly battered, the villains were being taken away and were put under arrest.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Blossom," Robin said as he was cuffed. "Because very soon, this little game we are playing will be over," he then got hysterical which made more officers come to hold him down while Blossom didn't feel at all threatened by him. "And then, you're next! Think about it! **YOU'RE NEXT!** Let me go!"

* * *

 ** _Washington DC..._**

"Well, Girls, this is it, the day has finally come," The President said before turning to the three super-powered little girls. "At last, all terrorist suspects are locked up safe in San Miguel. Also, my popularity index is on high record. Who's the best president ever?!"

"I really hope you don't expect us to answer that, Mr. President." Buttercup scoffed as she folded her arms.

"It would be much easier for both of us, if you show me some respect, you obnoxious little brat," The President narrowed his eyes. "Your fate is in my hand."

"Buttercup, behave!" Blossom scolded her tomboy sister.

"Hmm... My apologies, Mr. President." Buttercup forced herself to say.

"You'd better be," a dark voice of a general replied. "The only reason you are not behind bars like the other freaks. It is because The President doesn't want that."

"Who are you calling freaks?!" Buttercup snapped.

"Calm down, Buttercup," Blossom replied. "It isn't worth it."

"You see, Mr. President? That's what I was talking about," The general replied firmly. "Spoiled, stuck up, vigilante freaks who think they stand above all laws and rights."

"I'll show you what these freaks can do!" Buttercup growled as she flew toward the general. "We are the good guys. The heroes."

"Are you? What difference does it make?" The general glared back into her emerald eyes. "You fight for what you think is right. You make your own decisions in situations where the judgement is supposed to be controverted. Where are the lies complied here? Where are the certain and perspicous rules? I ask you! Where is everything our founding fathers established this glorious country? WHERE IS AMERICA? I see no difference between a villain and a hero! Anyone who breaks the law must be imprisoned. And we should've started with you!"

"Why you little!" Buttercup scowled.

"Let's not go that far, okay?" The President came between the general and superhero girl. "I know we have our differences, but what we do here is for the benefit of our nation. For America, and for the world, to be a much better and safer place. Am I right?" he then grinned as someone came in to take his picture and then suddenly left.

"Excuse me..." Blossom glanced at the photographer.

"Goodbye..." Bubbles added, feeling awkward.

"Oh, and another thing, you're going to love this," The President smiled to the Girls as he sat on his desk. "Because you've captured all public enemies, I hereby disband the Alpha Task Force."

"What?!" The Girls replied.

"Oh, yeah, Robotboy goes to the army until further orders," The President continued. "Ben is free to go as long as he isn't using his alien watch thingy."

"And what about us?" Blossom asked.

"Hey, think of it as a day-off, a vacation, be with your friends and family," The President replied. "I'll call you when you're needed."

The Powerpuff Girls then flew off and left the White House.

"Now listen to me, we have a plan and we are going according to that, understand, lieutenant?" The President grabbed the general by his shirt.

"That's General." The general corrected once he was let go.

"Not if you screw this up." The President muttered to General Specific.

* * *

 _ **Utonium Residence...**_

Blossom boredily sat on the couch and clicked through the TV channels with her remote.

"Care for some cupcakes, sweet pea?" The Professor smiled.

"No, thanks." Blossom sighed.

"Aw, what's the matter, honey?" The Professor cooed as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"This... This whole situation," Blossom looked down softly and sadly. "I-I am not sure we are doing the right thing anymore."

"I see," The Professor frowned softly as he found out the problem. "These are hard times, Blossom. Being a hero is not easy nowadays. You are forced into impossible choices, but as long as you act to your Code of Honor, you stay true to your principles," he then soothed before giving a hopeful smile to her which made her smile back in the same hope. "Distinguishing the right thing is another matter. I trust in you, your decisiveness. People are scared from what they don't understand, what they can't control, like heroes. And like everything else, this will end too. Just hold on 'til the end."

* * *

 ** _In Double D's room..._**

"Cracking fingers," Ed randomly said as he cracked his fingertips. "Cracking fingers."

"Ed, would you be so kind and cease this activity with your fingers?" Double D requested. "It is very irritating."

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Ed saluted.

"Bubbles, you look anxious," Double D smiled to his girlfriend. "What is causing these feelings in you?"

"This situation with The President," Bubbles sighed as she sat on his bed. "I mean, I dont' know if it is right what we do. We fight when he wants and with whom he wants. This is very frustrating."

"I don't mind it," Eddy shrugged casually. "I mean, it's awesome to be hero, but also very exhausting. The responsibility, the lack of free time, you know. I'm glad we can chill out a bit now," he then came to Bubbles with a smile. "When was the last time you and Double D had some quality time together?"

"Long ago." Bubbles admitted.

"See? Just try to find the good in it, Bubbles," Eddy encouraged. "You can relax and hang out with us, having fun, and so on."

"Well, Eddy, if you put it that way, it doesn't seem so bad after all," Bubbles then smiled as she looked up to Double D. "Um, Eddy, shouldn't you feed Silkie?" she then asked once she remembered something important as Double D sat next to her.

"What, why?" Eddy asked before looking down. "Oh..." he lifted his foot to show that the silkworm was eating on it. "I see what you mean."

"I'm sorry Starfire went home at the end eventually, but she left Silkie here for you." Bubbles coaxed as Eddy fed the alien insect.

"Yes, that reminds me of the good times we had." Eddy sighed in memory.

"Can I bathe him, Eddy?" Ed asked with a grin before taking Silkie away to the bathroom.

"Ed takes his maternal instincts very solemnly." Double D commented.

* * *

 ** _At the Xiaolin Temple..._**

Buttercup and Raimundo were fighting each other.

"You're very tense," Raimuno smirked to Buttercup. "Worried?"

"This stupid president and his stupid law." Buttercup replied.

"Yeah, I caught up in the latest news," Raimundo nodded in understanding. "It is very disturbing when politics try to control something they don't understand."

"What should I do?" Buttercup asked.

"If you ask me, play by their rules, but be very suspicious," Raimundo advised. "Who knows who benefits on this?"

"Thank you, Rai," Buttercup bowed with a smile to him. "You are one of the few people I trust."


End file.
